Ah...Doce Gota que Desperta
by Mica-Chan


AH....DOCE GOTA QUE DESPERTA  
By MICA-CHAN  
  
  
Touya foi arrancado do sono por uma força desconhecida, como se mãos invisíveis o forçassem a abrir os olhos e a abandonar a lassidão agradável na qual mergulhara.  
  
Sentou-se na cama, tentando enxergar na penumbra que o cercava. Ele sentia alguém no quarto, uma presença diferente que invadira o seu santuário no meio da noite.  
  
"Quem está aí?"   
  
Nenhuma resposta, mas ele tinha certeza de que não estava só. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e moveu as pernas longas, tencionando levantar-se. Ouviu então o som suave de respiração e um aroma de flores inundou seu quarto.  
  
Virou-se na direção onde pensara ter ouvido o som, e conseguiu divisar uma imagem desfocada, ainda incerto se era um sonho ou se a figura feminina no seu quarto era real.  
  
"Tem alguém aí?"  
  
A sombra se moveu, aproximando alguns passos, e então, ele a reconheceu. Os olhos verdes e brilhantes, os cabelos castanho claro e não muito longos, o corpo atraente escondido sob um pijama rosa e fino.  
  
"Sakura?" Franziu o cenho, intrigado. "O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
  
Ela continuou em silêncio, apenas fitando o rosto sério e bonito de Touya.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Não."  
  
Uma palavra, uma única palavra. Foi o que bastou para tranqüiliza-lo. Se nada havia acontecido, não havia porque preocupar-se. Mas então...por que a irmã teria ido ao seu quarto em plena madrugada?  
  
"E por que veio aqui, então?"  
  
Para seu espanto, a garota sorriu com malícia, os olhos estreitando-se em antecipação, como se algo interessante tivesse passado na mente dela naquele momento.  
  
Quase simultaneamente, ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo e a certeza de que algo anormal o rondava, apareceu. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de Sakura ter ido procurá-lo.  
  
"Ainda vai demorar muito?"  
  
A testa de Sakura franziu em uma interrogação.  
  
"Para dizer porque que você está aqui," esclareceu.  
  
Os olhos dela desanuviaram-se e ela sorriu mais uma vez, agora, um sorriso calmo e doce. Estendeu a mão e tocou a face fria de Touya, fazendo-o retroceder, como se uma carga de energia tivesse sido lançada sobre ele.  
  
Ela recolheu a mão, um traço de desapontamento turvando o brilho nos olhos verdes.  
  
"Eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem com você."  
  
Essa era nova para ele. O que estaria passando pela cabeça da irmã? O que Sakura estaria aprontando?  
  
"Agora? No meio da noite?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Bom, está tudo bem aqui. Você pode voltar a dormir."  
  
Ela ainda o fitou por alguns minutos, sustentando o olhar que ele lhe dava, então aquiesceu.  
  
A garota saiu tão silenciosa quanto havia entrado, e ele voltou a deitar, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, nem por um momento aceitando a resposta da irmã, como sendo totalmente verdadeira. Mas ao menos a saída de Sakura do quarto permitiu que seus nervos voltassem à normalidade, livrando-o da incômoda sensação de que havia mais ao seu redor do que conseguia enxergar. O estranho arrepio em sua espinha também se fora com a irmã.  
  
  
  
O domingo amanhecera ensolarado, mas Touya aproveitara para ficar mais tempo na cama. Quando desceu, encontrou a mesa arrumada e Sakura sentada no balcão da cozinha, esperando por ele.  
  
"Bom dia, monstrenga."  
  
Ela não fez qualquer comentário, mas lançou-lhe o costumeiro olhar irritado, ao qual ele respondeu com um sorriso irônico.  
  
"E então, dormiu bem?", perguntou, sentando-se para o desjejum tardio.  
  
"Hum-hu."  
  
Touya levantou o olhar para a irmã, o cabelo escuro, mais comprido do que costumava usar, caindo-lhe na face e dando uma aparência levemente rebelde, apesar de torná-lo ainda mais atraente.  
  
Sakura parecia diferente, mais calada e com um olhar de desafio. Ou talvez, pensou, fosse a maldita percepção que perdera ao dar seus poderes à Yue, e que estava voltando aos poucos, fazendo-o sentir a força da irmã sempre que estava ao lado dela.  
  
"O que você vai fazer hoje?"  
  
A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. O que faria? Não havia pensado nisso...ou talvez tivesse, mas descartara, já que seu verdadeiro desejo não poderia concretizar.  
  
"Ainda não sei. Ficar em casa talvez....E você?"  
  
Ele deu de ombros, tomando um gole de chá.  
  
"Estava pensando em fazer um piquenique. Já viu como o dia está lindo?"  
  
Ela olhou para fora, admirando o sol. Então sorriu e voltou-se para Touya. Ele permanecia com o olhar perdido na paisagem além da janela, os traços masculinos perfeitamente dispostos em um conjunto atraente, chamando a atenção da garota.  
  
"Realmente, o dia está maravilhoso. Consegue sentir o perfume das flores?"  
  
Touya estremeceu ao ouvir a voz doce de Sakura. Ela estava tão gentil...Tão...misteriosa. Por mais que quisesse olhar para ela da forma usual, não conseguia. Algo na irmã estava chamando a sua atenção, despertando sua percepção que retornava ainda vacilante, e isso o intrigava.  
  
"Sim. E como não sentir?"  
  
Ela saltou do balcão onde estivera sentada, e caminhou com graça até o bule de chá, servindo uma xícara para ela mesma. Touya acompanhou o movimento natural, surpreendendo-se ao notar que a garota tornara-se como uma sombra por um rápido instante. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e desviou os olhos da irmã, voltando a se concentrar na comida.  
  
"Você irá com o Yukito?"  
  
"Não," respondeu alheio "ele está viajando."  
  
"Então...", ela hesitou "...posso ir com você?"  
  
"É claro. Por que não poderia?"  
  
Sakura abriu o primeiro sorriso genuíno desde que Touya a encontrara ao descer do quarto. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e suspirou melancólico.  
  
"Está cansado?"  
  
"Cansado não, exausto!"  
  
"Por que?", perguntou bebericando o chá quente.  
  
"Final da faculdade, provas, organização das cerimônias, trabalho...." Ele suspirou mais uma vez. "O de sempre, eu acho."  
  
Em silêncio, como se não tivesse ouvido o que Touya acabara de dizer, Sakura depositou sua xícara na mesa e caminhou até o irmão. Postou-se atrás do rapaz e tocou os ombros largos e tensos.  
  
"O que você vai...?"  
  
"Relaxe, só vou fazer uma massagem para aliviar a tensão. Você vai se sentir melhor depois, eu prometo."  
  
Ele a olhou de soslaio, mas aceitou a oferta.  
  
"E desde quando você sabe fazer massagem? Pelo que eu sei você só consegue destruir coisas e não colocá-las no lugar."  
  
"Touya!"  
  
Ele riu diante da indignação da irmã e gesticulou para que ela prosseguisse.  
  
"Veja lá o que você vai fazer, hein? Não quero acabar na cama por sua falta de competência."  
  
Ela respirou fundo, engolindo a resposta que daria, e tocou com gentileza os ombros de Touya. As mãos começaram a trabalhar com habilidade, movimentos precisos e delicados desfazendo toda a tensão que ele carregava. Pôde sentir o corpo relaxando e a respiração pausada e tranqüila. Ele parecia tão inocente que despertou dentro dela o desejo de tomá-lo em seus braços e acalentá-lo.  
  
Touya sentiu o choque inicial ao primeiro toque de Sakura, uma estranha energia percorrendo seu corpo e alertando seus sentidos. Mas então se deixou dominar pelos movimentos suaves e permitiu-se relaxar, fechando os olhos em deleite.  
  
Quando sentiu os lábios dela tocarem sua nuca em um beijo delicado, mas profundo, ele levantou-se chocado, os olhos num misto de confusão e indignação.  
  
"O que pensa que está fazendo?"  
  
A garota estreitou os olhos, o semblante angelical de Sakura inexistente na face zombeteira e ardilosa. O sorriso que ostentava era lascivo e manhoso.  
  
"Você..."  
  
Novamente o vislumbre da figura em forma de sombra, enquanto a imagem da irmã tornava-se pálida e desfocada.  
  
"Quem é você?"  
  
Uma risada rouca e matreira foi a única resposta que ele recebeu.  
  
Touya avançou ameaçador, segurando os pulsos da garota e com os olhos fixos no verde esmeralda dos olhos dela. Ela parecia uma boneca diante da súbita cólera que o tomou, fazendo-o parecer ainda maior do que já era.  
  
"Onde está Sakura?"  
  
Sem maiores explicações ou um motivo aparente, a atitude da garota mudou, transformando-se num ser delicado e de olhar gentil.  
  
"Ela precisou resolver um problema e mandou que eu a substituísse durante o final de semana."  
  
"Problema?"  
  
Ela estava consciente das mãos firmes de Touya em seus pulsos, uma estranha agitação correndo dentro dela, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza.  
  
"Nada grave e tampouco envolvendo a magia. Acho que o melhor seria perguntar diretamente a ela..."  
  
" E por que ela a deixou aqui? Por que não me avisou?"  
  
"Eu sou uma companhia assim tão ruim?"  
  
"Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer."  
  
Ela suspirou desalentada, olhando para os próprios pulsos.  
  
"Não precisa me prender, Touya, eu não irei fazer nada."  
  
Ele piscou, incerto. Por que agira dessa forma? É claro que se assustara a princípio, mas sabia que a irmã usava as cartas todo o tempo, inclusive para se substituir. Mas há muito não via esta carta em particular, e o choque de vê-la tão diferente da garotinha tímida e gentil o enfurecera. E ver a expressão de volúpia e zombaria na face de Sakura, expressões tão diferentes das ostentadas pela irmã, irritara-o.  
  
Touya soltou os pulsos delicados e encarou o ser mágico à sua frente.  
  
"Eu devia ter percebido."  
  
"Você percebeu," falou com voz mansa e olhar inocente. "Apenas não esperava que fosse eu."  
  
"Você mudou."  
  
"Não," respondeu sorrindo, os olhos novamente iguais aos olhos de Sakura. "Eu sempre fui assim, mas quando estou como Sakura devo agir como ela."  
  
Ele deu as costas ao ser mágico, e caminhou até a sala, onde voltou-se novamente para encará-la.  
  
"Mas você não agiu como ela. Sakura jamais entraria no meu quarto no meio da noite, e nem me olharia como você olhou. Tampouco...beijaria minha nuca."  
  
Pela primeira vez, a garota baixou os olhos, uma nuvem de tristeza passando por seus olhos. Parecia novamente o ser que ele conhecera anos atrás, a mesma timidez, o mesmo semblante gentil.  
  
"Eu sei que eu errei, eu desobedeci minha dona, mas... eu o queria Touya. Não podia continuar sendo Sakura quando tudo o que eu queria era que soubesse que era eu, que tenho lhe visto por todos estes anos, sonhado tocá-lo, ansiado por senti-lo."  
  
Touya arregalou os olhos em choque, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.  
  
O ser mágico caminhou até ele em movimentos lentos e sensuais. O corpo de sua irmã, mas os modos e gestos de um ser criado para servir aquela que tinha o poder para encerra-la em uma carta mágica. Ela parou em frente a ele, levantando a cabeça para fitar o rosto sério e sedutor, enquanto passava o dedo pelos traços bonitos de Touya, explorando a face de pele fria e os lábios macios.  
  
"Eu o quis desde que o vi, Touya. Você foi a razão de eu ter permitido que Sakura me capturasse. Eu o queria, desejava estar ao seu lado. Você foi a pessoa mais gentil com quem conversei, o jeito com que me olhava, com tanta delicadeza e preocupação. E nas outras vezes....eu daria o que você quisesse para que me visse como algo mais que um espírito, que uma entidade mágica. E eu sei que você pode fazer isso, você já fez isso antes."  
  
"Por que não me disse como se sentia?"  
  
A voz dele agora era branda, quase paternal. A garota a sua frente parecia outra pessoa, mesmo que ainda estivesse sob a imagem da irmã.   
  
"Não é fácil confessar sentimentos. Além do mais...eu...não sabia como você reagiria."  
  
"Mas agora você falou. E não foi porque eu a descobri. Você me induziu a isto. Você queria ser descoberta."  
  
"Touya, um escritor disse certa vez, que a verdade alivia mais do que machuca e estará sempre acima de qualquer coisa, como o óleo sobre a água. Eu não podia mais suportar. Olhar para você e saber que você sequer tinha conhecimento de como eu me sentia....decidi arriscar."  
  
"Sakura sabe?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. "Não. Ela nos ama, nós a amamos, mas...ela é nossa dona, como eu poderia falar o que sinto pelo seu irmão?"  
  
Ele pensou na ironia da vida. Quando encontrara a carta pela primeira vez, jamais pensara que chegaria a este ponto. Sequer imaginava que a irmã teria o controle sobre a vida e as atitudes desse ser. E agora ele se encontrava ali, fitando o rosto sereno e perfeito do ser mágico. A fisionomia de Sakura, mas o brilho, a energia que emanava dela, fazendo da entidade um ser completamente diferente.   
  
Ainda podia sentir o toque leve como a seda em seu rosto, em seus lábios, e desejou tocá-la da mesma forma. Fitou os olhos cor de esmeralda que o fitavam com um brilho quente e sensual. Imaginou-se tocando a pele macia, saboreando o gosto doce dos lábios cheios, e pensou em como tudo isso parecia irreal. Ela estava ali, parada em sua frente, os lábios entreabertos, o olhar esperançoso, o corpo falando por si só o quanto ela o queria.  
  
A Carta semicerrou os olhos, num gesto extremamente lânguido e que o fez estremecer. O colo alvo, subindo e descendo enquanto respirava, deixou-o fascinado, e uma sensação de expectativa o dominou. A verdade, é que ela sabia exatamente o que tinha em mente e o que pretendia quando entrou em seu quarto durante a noite.  
  
Ela estava lhe enlouquecendo. Cada gesto parecia estudado e feito especialmente para prendê-lo em sua rede. O corpo estava muito próximo, quase colado ao seu. Ele podia sentir a energia fluindo dela e penetrando em seu ser. A respiração, morna e cadenciada, tocava em sua pele, provocando arrepios.  
  
Ele tentou afastá-la, mas os olhos verdes o puxavam para mais perto. Tocou o cabelo cor de mel e brincou com uma pequena mecha. Era sedoso e macio, como parecia ser a pele clara e rosada.  
  
As mãos dela tocaram sua cintura, penetrando sob a camiseta azul. Podia sentir seu ar fugindo de seu corpo a cada toque, os músculos retesando-se sob os dedos que deslizavam por sua pele.  
  
Queria tocá-la, mas ela o mantinha distante. Esse era o jogo dela e ele era o seu peão. Ouvia a voz rouca sussurrada em seu ouvido, excitando-o. Sua respiração estava acelerada e sua cabeça girava. Precisava tocá-la, não agüentava mais as mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo, entorpecendo seus sentidos.  
  
Sentiu o toque suave dos lábios dela no lóbulo de sua orelha, a língua começando a traçar contornos delicados pela linha do seu pescoço. Pôde sentir a camiseta sendo retirada lentamente, como em uma dança bem ensaiada.  
  
Seus cabelos negros espalharam-se, caindo uma mecha sobre o rosto. Ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés enquanto beijava seus lábios e retirava a mecha rebelde. Ele fechou os olhos, permitindo-se sentir o gosto doce dos lábios dela.  
  
"Abra seus olhos. Não quero que perca nada."  
  
A voz rouca e sensual penetrou em seus sentidos, lhe fazendo abrir os olhos. O olhar dela sobre si era tão intenso, que sentia-se afogar no verde esmeralda que brilhava desafiador.  
  
Ela se afastou um pouco, permitindo que os dedos jeitosos descessem até o botão de seu jeans. Ele pôde sentir seus olhos abrirem em um espanto mudo, ao perceber que ela abrira o botão. O sorriso que se seguiu, foi malicioso e provocante, quase tirando sua atenção do som suave do zíper descendo.  
  
"Você tem certeza?"  
  
Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Sua garganta estava seca, e não estava bem certo se conseguiria recuar agora.  
  
Seu jeans sendo retirado lentamente foi toda a resposta que recebeu. As mãos dela tocando suaves como plumas a sua pele, a medida que descia o jeans. O olhar, que em momento algum ela deixou de sustentar, mostrava-se quente como uma floresta em chamas.  
  
Uma brisa fria tocou em sua pele, contrastando com o calor que sentia. Não conseguia lembrar-se de onde estava, ou do porquê fora àquele lugar. A vida fora reduzida a ele, ela e um momento no tempo.  
  
Ela retrocedeu alguns passos, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Ele sentiu-se só, como um navegador em pleno mar em uma noite sem estrelas. Ele queria o verde daqueles olhos, queria perder-se nele, mergulhar sua alma e seus sentidos.  
  
Quando ela os abriu, o brilho no verde esmeralda era ainda mais especial. Com extrema leveza, ela levou as mãos às costas, abrindo o zíper bem devagar. Ele pôde ver o vestido deslizando pelo corpo feminino, deixando a mostra a pele nua e sedosa.  
  
Seus olhos percorreram a beleza da mulher a sua frente, os cabelos cor de mel caindo soltos sobre os ombros, as curvas bem feitas, os seios cheios e atraentes. Ela era perfeita, como uma pintura bem trabalhada.  
  
Lentamente ela voltou a se aproximar, os passos dados com extrema graça, o ritmo suave do corpo toldando o seu raciocínio. Não conseguiu mover-se até tê-la junto a si, o corpo tocando sua pele nua. Só então suas mãos a tocaram, explorando caminhos até então só percorridos por seus olhos febris.  
  
Ele a beijou com candura, enquanto a sentia amoldar-se a ele, numa entrega muda. Podia ouvir as batidas de seus corações em um só ritmo.  
  
A perna dela enroscou-se a dele, fazendo com que sentisse um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ele a desejava com uma intensidade assustadora, todas as partes de seu corpo exigindo a presença dela.  
  
Ela arqueou-se num suspiro, aconchegando-se ainda mais a ele. As mãos pequenas e delicadas explorando as costas masculinas, a cintura estreita, o quadril perfeito. Os lábios começaram a percorrer seu peito em pequenos beijos tão suaves quanto a seda.  
  
Todo o seu corpo respondia ao corpo dela. Sabia que não poderia esperar por muito tempo. Pegou a garota em seu colo, firmando-a em sua cintura, sentindo as pernas delicadas roçarem ao redor de seu corpo.  
  
Ela voltou a deslizar a língua pelo seu pescoço, até alcançar o seu ouvido.  
  
"Acha que poderá olhá-la da mesma forma depois de hoje?"  
  
"Você não é ela."  
  
"Não, mas é a imagem dela que está vendo. E é o que verá quando estiver novamente diante dela. Esse é o seu corpo, a sua voz, a sua pele."  
  
A realidade das palavras dela o assolaram com fúria, mas o tom morno da voz feminina despertou um desejo ainda mais profundo. No fundo, sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não poderia retroceder agora.  
  
"O que espera que eu faça? Que eu a deixe ir embora assim?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, colando ainda mais o corpo ao dele, fazendo-o sentir a maciez dos seios roçando em seu peito.  
  
"Então eu não vejo alternativa."  
  
"Eu poderia... ser apenas eu."  
  
A sensualidade impregnada na voz, quase o fez enlouquecer e possui-la naquele instante. Mas inspirou profundamente, recolocando a moça no chão. Afastou-se alguns passos, o corpo tremendo de desejo.  
  
"Mostre-me então."  
  
Ela sorriu, e desta vez não havia malícia. Era apenas um sorriso feliz. Os olhos cor de esmeralda fecharam-se e um vento impetuoso cercou a garota, fazendo-a sumir momentaneamente de sua visão, para então ressurgir envolta a uma névoa esverdeada.  
  
Ele estava mudo. Há muito tempo não a via, ela parecia ter crescido juntamente com sua irmã. Era uma figura diferente, não humana, mas tão bela, ou mais, quanto a anterior.  
  
A expressão dela era de interrogação. A respiração ainda estava alterada, o peito movimentava-se de acordo com o ritmo que ela inspirava e expirava.  
  
Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo feminino, como se fosse outra pessoa a sua frente. Ela era linda, ainda mais do que se lembrava, e tudo o que podia pensar é que ela era perfeita. Os cabelos longos, bem maiores que os da irmã, ainda adornados com a fita que lhe dera de presente, caíam em cascata sobre o corpo nu, numa imagem extremamente sensual.  
  
Não podia deixar de estranhar. Mesmo sabendo tratar-se da mesma pessoa, começara a fazer amor com a imagem da irmã, mas consumaria o ato com a imagem mítica de cabelos verde claro, no entanto totalmente feminina que lhe sorria.  
  
"Quer continuar mesmo assim?"  
  
Em resposta, ele caminhou até ela e tomou o rosto entre suas mãos, fitando os olhos verdes, que mesmo mais claros, continuavam tão expressivos quanto antes.  
  
"Você é linda."  
  
As palavras soaram como um sussurro, pronunciadas com os lábios já pousados sobre os lábios da jovem.  
  
Ela agarrou-se a ele, enquanto sentia o corpo dele moldando-se ao dela, penetrando-a devagar, mas provocando sensações que ela jamais tinha sentido.  
Uma vez após a outra ele a possuiu, chegando a um êxtase maior a cada nova vez. Por fim, deitou-se no chão da sala, com o corpo da jovem enroscado ao seu.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"Fala."  
  
"Algum dia eu o terei novamente?"  
  
"Depende."  
  
A carta levantou a cabeça do peito de Touya, os cabelos caindo sobre o corpo masculino, e o fitou com intensidade.  
  
"Depende do quê?"  
  
Ele afastou uma mecha delicada de cabelo do rosto da jovem, e sorriu.  
  
"De Sakura. Eu dependo dela para ver você, lembra?"  
  
A carta sorriu em resposta.  
  
"Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso."  
  
  
  
Sakura entrou no quarto e olhou ao redor em busca da carta. Tinha certeza que sentira Espelho por ali.  
  
"Olá."  
  
"Hey, você está aí! Como foi hoje?"  
  
"Maravilhoso."  
  
A garota reparou no sorriso da carta, e só então notou que ela estava em sua forma original.  
  
"Por que você está na sua verdadeira forma?"  
  
A carta sorriu novamente e abaixou os olhos com timidez.  
  
"Porque ele pediu."  
  
"Ele? Ele quem? Meu irmão?"  
  
Sakura estava atônita. E desde quando Touya podia reconhecer uma carta?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Ele...sabia que era você?"  
  
"Sabia."  
  
"E por que... por que você abandonou minha forma?"  
  
Espelho olhou sua dona com carinho. Sentia-se satisfeita por pertencer a Sakura e ainda mais por ter conhecido Touya através dela.  
  
Sentiu a força da carta lhe chamando e o vento que a levaria envolvendo-lhe.  
  
"Porque seria difícil para ele fazer amor olhando para você."  
  
Sakura ficou muda de espanto, observando Espelho transformar-se novamente em carta. Adiantou um passo e pegou a Carta Sakura nas mãos, ainda incerta sobre o que pensar.  
  
"Fazer.... amor?"  
  
FIM.  
25/10/01.  
  
Feedback: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com 


End file.
